Revenge: Hot and Sticky
by DarkDragon913
Summary: lame title...Full summary imside! Basically a bunch of people doing each other, lol. But everyone's pairing is pretty much mentioned well, main characters wise , anyways, read summary inside and see if you wanna read! And if you do, plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Yuske senses that Keiko's affections are waning. Pondering his next move, he decided on the best course of action: REVENGE! But by doing that, he unknowingly sets off a string of events that should never have happened.

Rating: M for recurring sexual situations and one bloody scene.

A/N- PLEASE READ! Ok, so this is seriously the silliest thing that I have ever written, even though that's not saying much, considering I haven't written much. But seriously, his is ridiculous, and is not to be taken seriously. To put it bluntly, it's like one of those fanvids you see on youtube that's dedicated to many different pairings. And I am also extremely biased towards Hiei in this story as well. But seriously, this isn't serious, and all of the humor is mainly dry. Read at your own risk!

--

They sat together in the same room as they usually do. Sitting on a couch, holding hands, but zoning out, their minds as far away as possible.

Yusuke, as usual, had his mind on fighting. In this particular instance, he was thinking about how he could redirect his Spirit Gun to shoot out of his elbow. Hey, he was bored. Keiko, however, had her mind on something completely different. Some would say it was wrong, or inappropriate to say the least. Why, you may ask. Well, let's just say her mind had been on Kurama a lot more than it should have been lately.

She started blushing at a relatively vulgar thought, and was even becoming aroused one might say. Yusuke, being the part demon he is, smelled her arousal in the air, and grinned in a perverted fashion, thinking he was going to get some. He immediately started attacking her neck, but was shocked when Keiko just pushed him off.

"I'm not really in the mood right now, Yusuke," she mumbled, her scent immediately dispersing.

Yusuke cocked his head to the side, and growled, "That's bullshit, I could smell you Keiko. If you weren't thinking about me, then who was it?"

Keiko looked at him in shock, and began to stutter, "I-I don't know w-what you're talk-king about…"

Yusuke opened his eyes in shock, "You're seriously going to lie to me?"

Keiko shook her head, "I'm not lying! I wasn't turned on at all! I told you I'm not in the mood!"

Yusuke just sent out a glare in her direction. He knew she was lying, and was getting more and more pissed off that the fact that she was trying to cover it up. His mind immediately started jumping to conclusions.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked deadly serious.

Keiko's eyes widened, and she sputtered out, "What!?! Of course not!"

Yusuke growled, and asked again, "Who were you thinking about?"

Keiko stood up and started yelling, hoping it would make him believe her more, "I told you, I wasn't thinking about anyone!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, obviously not buying it, and stalked off yelling, "I don't need this shit! You have someone else, then fine!"

Keiko chased him out of the house yelling, "Fine! Don't believe your girlfriend! Be a stupid retarded jerk!"

He flipped her off before he ran off the street using his demon speed. He stopped about a block down, and started wandering around the city.

He decided to head to Kuwabara's house to let off some steam. 'Stupid Keiko and her stupid head. I wonder who she was thinking about. Cheating on me is she? I'll show her…'

Before he knew it, he was at the door and knocking. He waited patiently for a couple seconds before he heard a lot of crashing and stumbling before Shizuru Kuwabara answered the door.

"Well hello Yusuke! So nice to see you! I'm sorry my baby bro is not in right now! Would you care to leave a message?" Her eyes were glazed over and there was a heavy blush staining her cheek. Yusuke, using his beastly logic skills, deduced the only possible answer.

"Are you drunk?" He questioned.

"What? Noooooo! Of course not? What makes you say that?" She said, and immediately burst into giggles that made her fall on her butt. Yusuke hurriedly reached down to pick her up. He picked her up and carried her onto her sofa. He set her down and took a good look at her to assess the situation, It was then he noticed what she was wearing.

It was a skimpy little dress that was cut down real low and ran up real high. It was also a really pretty shade of blue, but that didn't really matter did it? But what did matter is that there was a very bad combination of people in this room. Person one: A testosterone high teen with a lot of hormones to go around that was looking for revenge and sex. Person two: A completely drunk teen that had no problem with one night stands if the occasion called for it. And to top it all of, they were completely alone.

It should take no one who has a brain by surprise that they slept together. Not anything wild and passionate, just a good, pleasing fuck. It was nice they decided when they woke up the next morning.

Yusuke was pulling his pants back on as he got ready to leave when Shizuru woke up. She looked around and seemed to be regaining her memory of the previous night slowly. She looked up at him, and he stared back. They remained like that for several minutes before she reached over onto her nightstand and pulled out a cigarette and a solid gold lighter. She lit it, before speaking.

"So we fucked?" She questioned, even though she obviously knew the answer.

"Yep," Yusuke responded casually.

"Was it good?" She questioned him again.

"Uh-huh," he replied.

"Does anyone know," she asked just to make sure.

"No one important," he replied confidently. She nodded and didn't even hesitate before she plowed into her next question.

"You coming back tonight?"

Yusuke however was not quite as composed about it, and nearly fell over in shock. He looked back at her, before smiling. Not a fake smile or an evil smirk. Just a nice old smile. He nodded once.

She nodded back before replying, "Good."

He left soon after that, and headed back to his apartment. Sadly, it was not empty. It was the dreaded Keiko!

"Shit…" he murmured under his breath when he saw her.

However, the murmur was enough to rouse her from her sleep before he could sneak away, and the beast had woken up.

"Where have you been all night!? I came here right after our fight to try and make up with you, and you don't come back until now! Where have you been? And why are you still wearing the same clothes as last night? SPEAK!" She yelled in a frenzy of anger, and waited for him to explain himself with a twinkle of rage in her eyes and her cheeks stained red.

He held up his hands in a way that meant to calm her down and look innocent, but that only fueled her on more. She stood up and took a deep breath, getting ready to prepare for another scream fest, when Yusuke started to explain.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh. I went and crashed at Kuwabara's place last night to blow off some steam. All of his clothes were way too big for me, so I just decided to stay in these," he explained. It was all a very well thought out lie and very full proof if he did say so himself.

Keiko narrowed her eyes, stalked up to him, and continued her interrogation, "Why do you smell like smoke and beer?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, already completely sure there was no way she could find away around his lie, "Shizuru lives there. Duh."

She nodded, but continued to glare. She stomped out of the house without any further words, and once he heard the door slam, he let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as Keiko had left, she pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

"Hi Master Genkai, how are you? I would just like to say again how wonderful it was that you installed your new phone system – You're right, that's why I called, could you put her on please? Thanks. – Hi Yukina! – No, I'm fine now, thank you for being there for me last night. – It's still a big deal! – Anyways, that's actually why I was calling! Remember how last night you told me Kuwabara was over? – What time exactly did he leave? – He spent the night? Wow… -- No, that's all I wanted to ask about. – Oh, ok, then I'll let you go! Thank you so much! – Alright, bye bye."

She snapped the phone shut, and silently fumed. Yusuke had lied. And she had a strong suspicion she knew what he did. But that would require some investigative work. Next stop: Kazuma Kuwabara!

--Back with Shizuru--

Shizuru yawned and stretched. She had fallen back asleep due to her hangover, and was just now waking up again. She didn't fully come to her senses until she heard her brother walk in and start screaming at her state of undress and the various odd placements of her clothing around the room.

"OH MY GOD, MY SISTER HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!" he yelled, running around screaming. Shizuru sighed; surprised her idiotic brother had placed two and two together that fast. She gathered the sheets around her body. She then grabbed him and proceeded to shake him. When that didn't work, she punched him. Hard. That calmed him down.

"Now Kuwabara, I want you to calm down. It's not a big deal. I've had sex with guys before. It happens," she explained calmly. He looked like he was starting to calm down a little, and took a deep breath in through his nose. He then froze again, and was about to start freaking out again. Why? Good question! Kuwabara's sensing abilities had grown exponentially over the years, including the sensors in his nose. To put it simply, he was able to smell that Urameshi had been there.

Before he could start though, Shizuru punched him. Again. Harder.

"Are we gonna stay calm now baby bro?" she asked with malice and threat dripping off of every word. He nodded hurriedly.

"Good. You are not going to tell anyone? Right?" After a quick nod, she continued, "Good. Now I'm going to leave. I'll be back in five hours. I'm going to relax in a nearby park. And you're going stay here and be a good boy. You understand?" He nodded again, and she kicked him out of her room so she could dress.

He went and sat on the couch in the living room. He stared dazedly at the blank TV screen in front of him, and barely noticed when his sister yelled a goodbye at him. He was still having trouble accepting what he had just found out. He was starting too really and truly calm down when he heard a knock at the door.

He stood up to answer it, and on the other side, Keiko stood, ready to find out and confirm her theory about Yusuke. By any means necessary. She looked down and smoothed out the dress, even though there was hardly anything to smooth out it was so skimpy. She heard the door opening, and took in a deep breath, trying to remain stable in her 4-ince stilettos, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

--

A/N - Sou you decided to read it, huh? Well, since you did, you might as well endure just a little bit more torture and review... Please?? Everyone who revies ets a cookie! ...AND CHEESE!

-DD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- ok, so it starts getting wierd here, haha, much sluttiness all around! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

--

Kuwabara opened the door, and before he could even stutter out any customary greeting phrase, his jaw had dropped at the sight of Keiko. You want a description of how she looked? Let's just say her dress left little to the imagination. And her hair was down for good measure.

Kuwabara stood staring, and Keiko just stood there awkwardly, hoping that maybe he would gain some semblance of control so that she wouldn't have to stand out on the porch any longer. This was already embarrassing enough. She finally decided she had waited long enough.

"I'd love to come in, thanks!" She said with a fake cheery tone, and a dazzling plastic smile. He nodded, and shook his head and tried to avert his eyes as he stepped back and let her pass. Of course, Keiko had to brush up against him. She also decided that her hair was hanging down in her face too much, and tossed it behind her shoulder and into Kuwabara's face.

She went and sat down with Kuwabara, and made sure to scoot forward so that she was showing as much leg as possible, without flashing him. Of course he stared at her legs until she cleared her throat to gain his attention and announce she was about to say something so he better listen.

"I have come here for a very important reason. Something happened here last night, and I don't plan on leaving until I find out what," which she whispered seductively.

Kuwabara, despite the fact that he was an idiot, immediately knew what she was referring to. He was really on top of his game today. But a promise was a promise, and he was not planning on telling anyone. No matter how smoldering hot they may be.

"Umm… I don't know what you're talking about Keiko… Sorry," he said, in a very convincing manner I might add. She nodded and sighed.

"Oh, Kuwabara. Are you sure you just don't want to tell me? It would make it a lot easier on us both…" He merely shrugged to indicate he still had no idea what was going on. Keiko put one of her legs up on the table, and pondered how best to start the torture.

"Well, since it seems I'm going to be here for a while, you shouldn't mind if I got comfortable, right?" she questioned almost innocently. Before she got a reply she leaned over giving Kuwabara an even clearer shot strait down her dress. To his dismay, she was not wearing a bra. She stuck her hands up her dress, and began to pull her thong slowly down her perfectly tanned legs, and took it off, throwing it at him.

He looked down at the pink frilly thing before grabbing it, and tossing it to the other side of the room. She smiled at his now flushed face and a glance down to his pants revealed that he was enjoying it more than he let on.

"Thank you for letting me do that. You have no idea how uncomfortable those things are. The way they just ride up between my butt cheeks is just so nauseating," she said all of this is a low breathy whisper, and stood up, slowly walking towards him. She sat down again, this time on his lap.

"Now where were we?" she asked as if she had truly forgotten. Kuwabara looked at her fearfully as she said, "Oh, that's right! You were just getting ready to spill you guts!"

Kuwabara didn't even have the composure to form an answer, and just continued to stutter. Keiko looked down sighing. She looked up with a determined fire blazing in her eyes. Kuwabara didn't even have time to consider what was happening before he felt a hand reach down his pants and grab him.

After that, he stopped thinking and all he could here was Keiko whispering over and over, "Tell me please? C'mon just tell me." Even if Kuwabara had wanted to, he didn't have enough sense to form a complete syllable, let alone a sentence. After it was done, Keiko shook her head in disappointment.

"I guess we are gonna have to take this a step further," and she immediately began attacking him ferociously with her mouth.

This continued for several hours. Keiko would do something, and afterwards, when she expected an answer, he was too high to say anything at all. And then she would step up the torture. They ended up having sex. Afterwards, she sat there, staring at him, waiting for him to tell her. And he spilled everything once he was able to. He was a guy, what did you expect?

She left with a satisfied smirk on her face. However, someone was sitting outside in a tree with a very dangerous un-smirk plastered onto his face. To say that he was enraged and angry would be the understatement of the year. He was as pissed of as anyone could ever be. It wasn't even funny how much heat was radiating from his body in pure anger.

Hiei waited until Kuwabara had regained control of some of his senses, and then jumped in through the window, katana drawn. He began stalking towards him, and Kuwabara then remembered Yukina. For some reason Hiei reminded him of her. And as Hiei slowly advanced upon him, he somehow knew that was why Hiei was there.

He started trembling with fear, and yelled out when he felt a quick slash across his chest. He looked down to discover much blood pouring down his shirt already, and although he had received worse wounds in his life, it was still very bad. He almost immediately began to feel the effects of the blood loss on him, and collapsed to the ground.

Hiei didn't stop though and began to advance forward. He started to press his sword into his stomach and was nearly halfway through when he heard the door being opened. He looked up to see Keiko coming back in, and muttering something about leaving something behind when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Now Hiei had a choice to make. A) Finish Kuwabara off the way he wanted to (nice and slow) and take the chance that Keiko would get away and tell someone. Or B) Leave Kuwabara here to die of blood loss, and kidnap her to make sure she didn't say anything.

He chose B.

They ended up in his apartment. What!? Hiei has an apartment?!? Yes, Koenma provided it as a way to enforce more security and surveillance on him. He usually slept in the tree outside anyway.

He dropped her on his bed, and she stared at him strangely.

"I think I should thank you," Keiko finally murmured after a couple minutes of silence. That really caught Hiei off guard. He wanted to shout 'What!?' but Keiko got the question through his eyes and elaborated on her own without provocation.

"I am absolutely disgusted with myself, and when he touched me, it was all I could do to not shudder in disgust. But I felt I had to do it. I needed to know the truth about Yusuke. And I was right, he cheated on me. But now… I feel so violated even though it was completely my fault. I feel a little better now that I've seen him in so much pain, as wrong as that sounds."

Hiei just stared at her as she continued, "Heh, when did I become such a little bitch? I'm also a slut. I mean, I can barely stand Kuwabara as a friend, and I slept with him to get information, and even now," she shook her head, but decided to continue, "I even want to screw you even though I hardly know you. And I don't even truly like you. I like someone else, but I'd still be willi-"

She was cut off by a pair of crushing lips. She eagerly returned the kiss. They stayed in the embrace before Hiei slowly lowered her onto the bed, and he straddled her, attacking her cleavage with his lips and fangs, causing her to moan with pleasure. Hiei didn't know why he did it. Maybe he had a thing for bitches, or hearing her ramble about liking the fact that Kuwabara was in pain. Whatever the reason, he did it.

That night, the two couples that concern us were taking it slow, and actually sharing passion. It wasn't making love, but it wasn't fucking. It was just sex. Very good sex at that.

--The morning after--

Yusuke woke up first once again. But instead of getting dressed like he did the previous morning, he sat staring at her. 'She's actually really beautiful… huh…' He sat staring at her for a little while before he remembered why he was even doing this. He growled as he thought of Keiko.

The sudden rumbling in his chest woke Shizuru up, but she decided to stay still, not wanting to move just yet. She felt peaceful and calm in his arms. It was nice she decided.

But she was the farthest thing from Yusuke's mind as he was now trying to find Keiko's energy. He wanted to know where she was, and seeing if she was cheating on him now. He spread out his search wider and wider until he finally found her trace. But when he identified who was next to her, his heart nearly stopped._ Hiei._

Shizuru's momentary calmness was shattered as he jumped up and began throwing on his clothes in a fit of rage. He forgot where he was and who he was with and started talking to himself out loud.

"Stupid little bitch. Thinks she'll cheat on me again. Well I'm already even with her on that… Now I need to confront Hiei and-"

Shizuru tuned him out after that. It all made sense now. That's why he had wanted to have sex. Not because he liked her, but because he was using her. She was just revenge. She heard him slam the door on his way out, and she let her head hang low in shame.

--Hiei's apartment--

Keiko had just left, and Hiei sat pondering what had just happened. The sex had been good, there was no denying that. But was there anything else there?

Hiei had long ago abandoned any hope at finding someone real. He was always travelling around, and using girls for one night stands. But nothing more. But since he had actually known this girl, and he was not as completely heartless as some people thought, he tried to take her feelings into account. He was just deciding there were no real feelings there except for lust when he heard a bang at his door. One look at the energy signature, and he could already tell it was a very angry Yusuke.

As he barged into his room, he grunted, "Detective."

Yusuke was already red in the face from anger, "Don't you 'Detective' me like there's nothing going on here! I know you slept with Keiko. And I'm pissed off about it!"

Hiei smirked, deciding to further anger him, and said, "Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

Yusuke let loose a loud growl and yelled, "I'm gonna beat the living daylights outta you, that's what!"

Hiei stood slowly and confidently, some might even say sexily, and prepared for him, "I'm ready."

Yusuke jumped on top of, him and they rolled around for a bit exchanging punches and both ended up with a couple of bruises. They eventually stopped with Hiei on top, restraining Yusuke's hands above his head.

"Are you finished?" Hiei asked, with a huge smirk on his face.

Maybe it was because Yusuke was a demon and fighting just sometimes got to him. Maybe it was because he wanted another round of sex. It could've even have been because Hiei was just so damn sexy. Hell, blame it on the morning erection! But for whatever reason, Yusuke was turned on. And Hiei, being where he was, immediately felt it.

"Hn. You're pretty easy it would seem detective," Hiei smirked down at him. Yusuke growled and tried to come back with an angry retort, but was cut off by a rough kiss. So they also had sex. And it was hot, sticky, and sweaty. Everything that you could ever dream it would be with two hot goys going at it with each other. Either Hiei or Yusuke was on top, whichever one makes you happiest, because I don't want to offend anyone… (But Hiei was totally seme and always will be XD).

--

A/N - Haha, what did I tell you? Sex galore! haha, i have no idea where this story came from... lol, very strange I know, please review!

--DD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Alright, so I'm just gonna post the rest of these chapters up real fast and get it over with lol. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, etc etc

--

Koenma could not believe what everyone was doing. They were all sleeping with each other, and, and EW! This could not be happening!

Botan walked in at that moment, and said, "Good morning, sir! Just wanted to let you know that I was here and make sure you didn't need anything before I—Koenma, what's the matter?"

Koenma let out a frustrated groan, and explained to Botan everything that had happened over the past two days. Now, Botan's jaw dropped. But for a very different reason than Koenma's.

'Hiei slept with Keiko AND Yusuke!?! What a jerk! I can't believe, I mean he's so… Why didn't he sleep with me?!?' As we can deduce from her thoughts, Botan was jealous. So, she now joins the game, and drags in another player.

She quickly excused herself from Koenma's office, and put her plan into action. Botan pulled out her compact mirror, and by the end of the conversation, had a date set up with Kurama.

It was a lovely date. They ate at a nice little restaurant. Kurama was the perfect gentlemen, and pulled out her chair and all that jazz. They had a nice conversation the entire time, and there was never an awkward silence. They even walked home hand in hand. And once they got to Botan[s home, they slept with each other. It had been an overall great date, and Botan was even proud of the fact that she had controlled herself from shouting out Hiei's name instead of Kurama's.

The next morning, they woke up. Kurama made her breakfast, and they ate, and Botan went to work. Pretty run of the mill stuff. It just happened to make someone very angry when they found out. And for the plot's sake Keiko found out.

--Later…--

Botan was flying home, and enjoying the night's fresh air. She took one last deep breath as she landed on her front porch and walked onside. She turned on her lights to find Keiko sitting on her couch. Needless to say, she was surprised, and was about to question her motives when Keiko stood up and yelled.

"Why did you sleep with him?"

"What do you mean?" Botan asked confusedly.

Keiko growled, "You know what I mean! KURAMA! Why did you sleep with him?"

Botan put a hand on her hip and busted out the attitude, "Well excuuuuuuse me! I didn't know you owned him! Oh wait, you don't!"

"You can't just go around and sleep with anyone you want to!" Keiko shouted at her.

A fire lit up in Botan's eyes, "Are you serious? Look at you! You're the Queen of Sluts! You slept with two guys for no reason. I actually went on a date with him! You just threw yourself at two random guys and did it with them!"

Keiko had had enough, and jumped on top of Botan. Botan kicked and scratched back. They were both incredibly jealous of each other, and so they fought each other until Botan was able to chase her to the door and slam her out. Keiko just screamed at her, and then ran home.

--Kuwabara household--

Yusuke appeared at about 10:00 PM and went strait to Shizuru's room.

"Knock knock," he said with a grin.

She looked up and simply nodded to acknowledge his presence. He stood there awkwardly for several minutes, before broaching on a subject. He chose Kuwabara. It seemed safe, since the oaf was perfectly alright and was just real weak right now. And even though he should've been mad at Hiei, he couldn't bring himself to be.

"Sorry to hear about Kuwabara. I went and visited him at the hospital today. That Hiei is one crazy guy…" Yusuke immediately blushed thinking about that morning and how crazy that guy could truly get when he wanted to. It immediately gave him a hard one, and he started to move towards the bed.

"Yeah," Shizuru said with a distant look in her eyes as if she wasn't listening at all, and couldn't care less he was there. She snapped out of it when she felt him pull her sleeve down and start kissing her shoulder. She stood up swiftly, causing Yusuke to almost fall.

"Hey, what's up?" Yusuke asked, looking up with confusion written all over his face.

She stared at him coldly, and replied, "I refuse to be someone's revenge."

Yusuke looked up in shock and questioned, "What?"

Shizuru just maintained her coldness, and said to him stonily, "Get out of my house."

When he still didn't move, she yelled at him, "Now!" Yusuke realized then that she had probably realized what the reason for all of this was. And he felt guilty that that had to be the reason.

He quickly got up, and moved towards the door. But before he left, he looked back at her with a remorseful, almost regretful look in his eyes, but before she could be sure, he was gone. She collapsed on the ground, utterly spent.

Outside, Yusuke trudged down the street. He was almost sad. He almost wanted Shizuru back. He almost went back and apologized to her. But then he decided, 'Aw, fuck it,' and continued on with life, normally.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei appeared at Shizuru's window, and without invitation, let himself in. He fissured next to her bed, and stood over her. He looked down at her with ice, and she just returned his gaze with coldness.

He shrugged at the change in her, and quickly stated the purpose of why he was here, "I've come to see how Kuwabara fared." It was really fancy talk for 'Tell me if he's dead so I'll know if I have to go finish the job or not.' But he didn't really regret leaving him here to be discovered. He got some twice in one day (technically). You don't complain about that!

Shizuru immediately started glaring at him. She was, after all, Kuwabara's sister, and as that sister, it was her job to be mad at guys who beat up her baby brother. So she was. She stood up, and looked strait into Hiei's eyes – Hiei had grown quite a bit you see, very important for the story line, or else it would just be way to awkward between him and a lot of people – daring him to say something else and make her even more angry.

When he didn't, she found herself even angrier anyways. She raised her hand to throw a hard punch at him, but this is Hiei we're talking about, remember? He easily caught it, and when she threw the other hand, he caught that one to. When she started to kick at him with her legs, me moved forward so that he was pushing them up against the bed, effectively restraining them. Shizuru looked down to find herself effectively tied up. When she did realize this, she immediately broke down into tears.

She sat down on the bed, and just shed tears. They were silent and few, but she still did. Now, while this was happening, Hiei found himself in a more…compassionate? mood than usual.

He sat down next to her, and took her face in his hands and began wiping the tears away. She was thinking about all the things that had happened, and even though she was not one to spill them all out to someone, Shizuru felt a little better. And when Hiei started using his Jagan to see inside her mind and see what was troubling her, she didn't object.

He prodded around in her mind carefully, bringing up everything that was currently bothering her in a list that goes something like this: Her brother was in Intensive Care with terrible injuries, it didn't matter he would be perfectly fine, he was still hurt; Yusuke had proved to be just another jerk sleeping with her just to get back at someone; she had been a part of the process of Yusuke cheating on Keiko; She had actually started crying for the first time since… since…; Oh Kami, did she miss Sakyo. All in all, it was a pretty tragic combination.

After Hiei was done, they both stood there a while staring at each other. Hiei had no idea that she tore herself up like this, not to mention the fact that she was in love with Sakyo. Good juicy piece of gossip, nice for a little blackmailing if the occasion was ever called for. But that wasn't important right now

But it was important that this strong, dare he say, beautiful woman in front of him was crying. And before he even thought about it, he started kissing her cheeks, licking away the tears before he eventually made it to her mouth. She responded immediately, and Hiei brought them down onto the bed, and he got up to sit on top of her. Shizuru stopped him though, and sat on top of him. She began working her way down, and all he could think was, 'I must be the luckiest man in the world. Three times in one day! …technically.'

--Back at Yusuke's apartment--

Yusuke decided that he was happy. It was official. He had decided that everything had gone according to plan and he had nothing to regret. But that didn't stop him from regretting the fact that he had hurt Shizuru. He stalked around his house, with all the lights off, trying to find something to do. He sat down on the couch and took his head in hands. He looked up with a determined fire in his eyes.

'I'll just check up on her. Just to make sure she's ok…'

He scouted out her energy, and found it in her room where he had left her. At first, he took it as a sign that she was still upset about their little fight, and that made him smile a little bit. But he was quickly disappointed when he realized she wasn't alone. Identification of the man was swift.

'Hiei! Again! Man, how horny can one guy be!?!'

He was immediately fired up again and felt the familiar rage overtake his senses. Revenge, as it was before, was the first thought that came to his mind. He thought about how this could be possible, and didn't even stop to consider why he wanted revenge, and eventually formed a plan in his mind.

He recalled one night after a mission several months back when they were all cleaning up at Rekai.

-- Flashback --

Yusuke had been hurt pretty bad, and was in a clean white room, with one nurse trying to patch him up. Her amateur efforts were stopped though when Botan walked into the room, and politely announced she would take over from here, and why don't she get a lovely cup of tea from the cafeteria, it was jasmine today.

Once the young girl excused herself, Botan set to work, and the wound was healed and cleaned in a much faster time with her advanced white magic. And even though Yusuke was well enough to leave, he decided to stay and chill out with Botan.

"We never talk anymore Yusuke," Botan said quietly after about thirty minutes of catching up.

Yusuke nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I remember the good old days when we could tell each other everything…"

Botan looked up in surprise, "You mean we can't anymore?"

Yusuke looked up startled, and quickly said, "No no! Of course not! I just didn't think you'd want to share anything, seeing as we haven't talked in so long."

Botan giggled, "Thanks Yusuke!"

Yusuke looked up mischievously, and said, "Is there anything you wanna tell me, like, oh, I don't know… Maybe some feelings appearing for a certain fire demon we know?"

Botan looked up, and immediately got a flustered look on her face that contradicted any rebuttal she could've said. Yusuke just laughed hysterically at her, but they ended up bonding just like old times. It was a good day.

-- End Flashback --

Yusuke smirked. He knew just how to get revenge.

It wasn't untill noon the next day that Botan was able to show up. Not the most romantic of times to be seduced, but hey, you know what they say. Angry, horny, vengeful, half-demons can't be choosers. Wait, I think I messed that up…

Botan landed on his front porch, and knocked hesitantly. Yusuke had sounded a little_ off _the night before, and she was a tad concerned for him. After all, she was completely up to speed on everything – ferry girls are the biggest gossipers – and was worried he may be taking all of this a bit rough. But when the door was opened for her, she felt an array of out of place thing assault her senses.

We'll start with sight, since some people think it's the most important. The lights were dimmed, with a few candles lit here and there, and there were roses stuffed in all the vases. A look at Yusuke showed he was wearing a tux that fitted his form quite nicely, and made him look, well there was no other way to put it, sexy.

Her ears (which truly is the most important sense) heard soft, slow romantic music playing. When she listened carefully to it, she had to smile in recognition of it as she heard "Just The Way You Look Tonight" trickling in across the room, decorating it with it's wonderful piano and vocal part.

Her nose smelt a wonderful mixture of vanilla from the candles and roses from the … roses. It was wonderful, and when she took in a deep breath through her nose felt goose bumps rise on her neck.

As for taste and feel, nobody gives a damn, so let's keep going.

"Yusuke? What's all this for?" Botan questioned, even though it was a pretty dumb question. If Yusuke didn't jump her by the end of the night, she'd be a monkey's uncle… Yeah…

"Well, I have a proposition for you. One I think that would benefit us greatly… In more than one way," Yusuke smirked at her and spoke with a deliciously husky whisper. Botan had to hand it to him, he was pretty good at sexual innuendo.

They sat on the couch, and Botan could feel the ambience getting to her. She really was hoping Hiei would pop out somewhere and tell her that he had planned all of this, and they would shoo Yusuke off. Of course, that didn't happen.

"Remember when you told me you liked Hiei?" Yusuke questioned, getting right down to business. Botan's eyes widened, but she nodded, intrigued by where this was going.

"I have an idea about how we can make him jealous," Botan smiled so brightly, already liking the sound of it, and Yusuke returned it with vigor, "He and Shizuru had sex last night, just in case you didn't know, and I think we need to take revenge on them. So here's the plan. We have sex. And it could be pretty long sex. But what I'll do is when we start, I'll spike my energy very high. Several minutes later, you'll spike yours. We'll continue this for a while and after a while, both Shizuru and Hiei will know what happened. Along with the rest of the Rekai Tentei, but that doesn't matter now. Shizuru will be able to tell with her heightened awareness and same with Hiei. The spikings of energy is just to gain their attention. What do you say?"

Botan started thinking. She didn't want to comment on how he kept bringing up Shizuru. If he was into her, more power to him. She was thinking about it, but there was only one catch. All of the Rekai Tentei would know. But they had all been acting rather slutty, so what was one more fuck to add to the list? Besides, she had gotten rather good at masking her energy and revealing it suddenly, so what was holding her back?

She must have had a hesitant look on her face – I'll go ahead and tell you, she did – because Yusuke leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Besides, it makes sense. We're best friends aren't we? I think we just seem to…work. Don't you think? Give it a try…" and the deal was sealed with a kiss… and a fuck.

-- With Hiei --

He sensed the spikings. One after another, after another. He wasn't sure why the energy was acting like that, but that didn't matter, as so many things in life tend to do nowadays. What did matter was that Yusuke was doing it with someone that he was not happy with. He growled when he recognized Botan's energy signal. He began running in the opposite direction, trying to devise a plan of what to do.

-- Shizuru --

She sensed his energy. And Botan's. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and continued on with her grocery shopping, pretending not to care.

-- Everyone else --

So they decided to fuck. Ok… Whatever.

-- Botan's apartment later --

It had been much better than she had expected. She had no idea that Yusuke actually knew what he was doing. She thought Yusuke would fuck her the way he fought. Rough, careless, not exactly sure what he was doing, and just running around biding for time until he came up with a plan that he thought might work. But it was really nice. He was gentle, but firm, and knew just how to please her. Overall, very good. Almost as good as Kurama, but hey, it was Kurama.

She was about to start undressing and take a shower when she heard a, well, she wasn't really sure what she heard. Maybe she felt a displacement of air. Whatever the case, something happened that made her senses shout at the brain, 'Turn around now!' And so she did. And to her surprise, it was Hiei.

She opened her mouth in shock, and was about to question why he was there when he stopped her by speaking first, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She wasn't expecting that one and decided to let her face do the talking for her for this one, 'What?!?'

"You little slut. You've slept with two guys in the past two days!" he yelled at her accusingly. Now Botan was mad. Because nothing made her madder than a hypocrite. And that was just what he was doing right now.

"Well at least I didn't fuck two girls AND a guy in one day!" Botan fumed back at him.

Hiei, having expected this comeback, had a solid defense he was ready to pull out and block her with, "That's completely different!"

She shook her head, and decided she wasn't going to argue that point with him, knowing he would just be a stubborn little bastard about it. Instead, she chose to push to the root of the problem.

"Why do you care?" she asked, still angry.

Now, Hiei had been on top of his game so far, but that threw him for a loop, and he didn't know what to say to that. He glared at her while trying to decide what to say.

He eventually settled for the safe, if not slightly overused, "I don't."

She rolled her eyes dramatically, but he didn't see because he had already disappeared. She was taken by surprise, again, but just sighed and hung her head. She had been hoping to maybe calm him down, and have a nice actual conversation with him, but that obviously didn't work. She turned around and made her way to the bathroom to take her shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei silently fumed as he made his way towards Kurama's house. He was furious, and in his enraged but clouded mind, he had formed a really really really stupid plan.

He had now 'figured out' that Botan was in love with Kurama. And that made him mad. So he decided he should hurt her. He would seduce Kurama and they would sleep together. And then let her know by implanting the information in her head with the Jagan eye. She would then be so furious at Kurama that she would do something drastic and break up with him. And then... then… well who cares, but he was sure it was a pretty damn good plan up until there.

So as he landed on Kurama's window, and was eventually let in, and put step one of his plan into action. Now, Hiei and Kurama had fucked before, as many people had speculated, but that hadn't happened in about six months. They mainly did it when they were restless and horny and had no one better. I believe the term is 'Friends with Benefits'.

So he jumped inside, and took off his cloak immediately, revealing he had no shirt on. This immediately sounded off Kurama's sensors that this was not a friendly old catch up visit. Kurama wasn't complaining though. But something was off. He knew Hiei wasn't in need of a release. He had kept up with the latest gossip, as did everyone else. So why did he still come? Kurama began overanalyzing his every action, as he tended to do. His train of thought went something like this:

'Why would he come? We have a very nice relationship of sex only when needed. But he doesn't need it. And surely he knows I know he doesn't need it. But then why would he put this at risk? He must have some ulterior motive… something I'm not seeing. Or maybe he's just missed me. Maybe he did all of that for a reason and then figured that I wouldn't think anything of it since I was the fourth. And so he used all of those people as a guise to just coming back and seeing me. Which clearly points to more than just a friendly fuck. Oh Kami, Hiei's in love with me. He's in love with me. I can tell by the way he's looking at me. He's never looked at me like that before. And now, the way he's kissing me. I don't think he's ever been that passionate. Oh no!'

"Hiei, I'm sorry, but I can't…" Kurama said, feeling guilt tug at him. He pulled away and stood up.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow and said, "Why not? You've never had a problem before…"

Kurama sighed, and said, "Yes, I know. But before, I knew it really meant nothing. But now, I'm not so sure. I think you have ulterior motives for tonight's visit, because you cannot possibly just be horny."

Hiei sighed, and said, "Yes, you're right. But don't start judging me! I can't help it… I'm just so jealous…"

Kurama nodded with pity in his eyes, and said, "I mean, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner… It just really makes sense."

Hiei looked up with confusion, "How so?"

Kurama sighed, and explained, "I mean we are so close, and I was one of the first friends you had. And we have been through so much together, I just figured it was a matter of time before…"

He stopped talking when he saw the strange look Hiei was giving him. They stared for several minutes before Hiei started snickering.

"You stupid fox. You thought I was referring to you?" Hiei said with mirth in his voice.

Kurama nodded slowly, "Of course, all the facts added up, and it was the only possible conclusion."

Hiei shook his head, and continued laughing, while saying, "You idiot. I'm here to make someone else jealous." And with that, Hiei explained his full-proof plan while editing out the ferry girl's name.

Kurama shook his head when it was over, and said, "This might be the dumbest plan you've ever had," but before Hiei could protest, Kurama held up one finger over his mouth to silence him and continued, "But I'll go along with it, because you're that good."

Hiei smirked, and said, "Are you sure you're not the one in love with me?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow suggestively, and they attacked each other's lips, each one fighting for dominance, as usual, while slowly undressing.

Now, once more, I'm not going to tell you who was seme so that I don't anger or offend anyone's long held beliefs – even though it was Hiei once again – and just say that they had a good time, and the plan was carried off without a hitch. Well, besides the hitches that came with a poorly constructed plan.

-- At Botan's apartment --

Botan and Keiko were in each other's arms, apologizing to one another over and over. You see, they were normal girls, and couldn't live with being angry at each other, so they called done another, Keiko went over to Botan's apartment, and they cried and apologized, told each other why they were mad, apologized saying they 'had no idea', and continued crying.

They had almost finished the make up process, when Botan was assaulted with many different images. And, not going into details, it was several images of Hiei and Kurama at their current moment, and all the while, the words were running through her head saying, 'Hiei and Kurama are having sex,' courtesy of Hiei's ingenuity.

Botan, who was already emotionally unstable from the previous cry fest she had just had, immediately broke down again. Keiko rushed to her side, and asked over and over what was wrong. Botan explained the images and words inside her head.

Keiko looked at her with horror, "Are you sure? How can you know it's true?"

Botan shook her head, and said, "I just know."

They both sat quietly as they took in the fact that both of the guys they liked were doing each other at this very moment. It was a sad day for them both.

-- At Keiko's apartment later --

Now, Keiko was a smart girl. And she cleverly deduced that she had to get revenge. But that wasn't the smart part. It was _who_ she chose that was utter genius.

She couldn't choose Yusuke because he was her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't choose Hiei because she had already slept with him. She couldn't choose Kuwabara because she had already slept with him. She couldn't choose Kurama because he was the guy in question. So that left one more man.

_Koenma._

And that, my friends, was pure genius.


	6. Chapter 6

Keiko had hitched a ride with Botan the next morning to Koenma's office, and made her way slowly to his office. She had decided not to go with the outright seduction technique she had used on Kuwabara, and was going to go for a more subtle move this time. She walked in and made her presence known.

When she was acknowledged, she said, "You. Me. Fuck. Now."

To say that shocked Koenma was the other understatement of the year. His pacifier dropped out of him mouth, and he secretly peed his diaper. But seriously, this didn't happen everyday!

"WHAT!?! WHY?!?" Koenma yelled.

Keiko shrugged, "You want the truth or a lie?"

Koenma pondered, and decided to ask for the lie first, "Lie."

Keiko put on her best seductive voice and face, "Ever since I saw you, I have felt this odd attraction to you. And at the Dark Tournament, I nearly melted when I saw your new form. You have wonderful skills at leading and always know what to do in a tough situation… I think I might be falling in love with you."

Koenma nodded, then said, "Truth, please."

Keiko shrugged again, and said, "I need to get back at Kurama."

Koenma sighed, and said, "Ok, that's it. You guys have gotten way to out of hand!"

He summoned Botan, and when she appeared he ordered that she get all the Spirit Detectives up here, immediately. As well as Yukina and Shizuru. Botan did as she was told, and contacted them all, except for Hiei whom she asked Kurama to get for her, and they were all there in a relatively timely fashion. Two hours was when Hiei finally showed up, even though he had been with Kurama, but hey, whose complaining?

Koenma lined them up, girls on one side, guys on the other, and said, "Ok! You guys have been acting ridiculously! I have no idea who anybody truly likes anymore! You guys just keep sleeping with each other! So none of you are going to leave until you solve all of you problems and get this all worked out! Now, who would like to go first?"

They all stood silent for several moments before Kuwabara busted out of line, and groveled before Yukina's feet.

His voice was hoarse, and he looked rather weak, considering he had just been released from the hospital, but still continued saying, "Yukina, my love, I am so sorry but I have been unfaithful to you. Could you ever find it in you heart to forgive me for my terrible sins?" Yukina had no idea what was going on, and had no idea why she had been called here, or what was so bad about 'sleeping' with one another, but she said 'of course' anyway.

Kuwabara let out a victorious… yell? of victory and everyone slowly edged away from him, except for Hiei, who was about to attack him again. But the guys dragged him over to the new circle that was slowly forming away from the weirdo. Koenma stood at the head of it, if there is a head of a circle, and waited for someone else to come forward. Kurama decided to be the next brave one.

"Keiko, I'm in love with you. I don't know when, how, or why, but I know it's true. I can't live any longer without you," Kurama confessed while holding her hands and looking deep into her eyes. They immediately started making out, and everyone's jaw dropped and eyes popped, (except for Botan because she already knew about Keiko's feelings and Hiei because he didn't _do_ shocked.)

They moved off to the side and Yusuke stepped forward as the next confessor.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry I hurt you. I had no idea how I felt about you then, and I was a stupid idiot kid who got caught up in my anger and rage. Could you ever forgive me and maybe consider going out with me sometime?"

Shizuru looked at him, and slowly smiled and nodded. He grinned and picked her up twirling her around before setting her down and kissing her. It was just like all those scenes from every single chick flick in case you need a visual.

Now only Hiei and Botan were left. They stood with their arms crossed, and were both facing off in another direction. Koenma tapped his foot loudly, and kept coughing to try and speed them up. Finally, he snapped.

"Just tell each other already!" Koenma yelled frantically. Hiei, deciding that he did not want to be shown up by Botan, spoke first.

"I just slept with everyone to make you jealous… Sorry…" Hiei mumbled, with a very pissed off look at his face directed at Koenma.

Botan sighed, figuring that she would have to do the same thing, "Same here." She stared up into his eyes, and he returned it. They turned to glare at Koenma at the same time, seeming to ask, 'Happy now?'. Koenma nodded, and slowly walked away. They stayed like that for a moment.

Botan spoke again first, "I really am sorry. I mean, I was just so jealous. I really like you though, and have for a while now, actually. And I don't know how you –".

She was cut off by Hiei's lips, and they started kissing passionately. He murmured against her lips, "Same here" and they continued.

After 20 minutes, the couples were ready for some rooms, and left each other, all heading to someone's apartment. Except for maybe Kuwabara and Yukina, who had just spent the whole time talking and were probably heading to Genkai's to do some more talking. Yay!

And so they all lived relatively comfortable except for when demons came and threatened the world and they had to fight to save their lives and the world and also some child bearing difficulties but besides that it was all good ever after. The End.


End file.
